


Just Ask

by SpineNymph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Lolita!Levi, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpineNymph/pseuds/SpineNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is disabled and lives on his own, maintaining a small garden with his excessive free time. One day, he notices someone has been stealing his plants, and is determined to stop them.</p>
<p>(or: In which Levi steals Erwin's flowers and Erwin is a perverted old man per usual.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Rejoice~ my second fanfic written in 8 goddamn years.
> 
> So this is entirely self-indulgent and was written rather quickly after I spent the entirety of my morning Nursing Fundamentals class imagining that Erwin likes to garden. Levi is very young here, so if it squicks you out, don't say I didn't warn you. I don't have a beta, so I apologize heavily for the mistakes laden throughout this thing! T-T

***

The first occasion was on a Sunday morning.

It was already hot, the Spring air heavy and thick as Erwin closed his back door. His garden was nothing very exciting. The rows of plants were short, abruptly ending at the line of wire fence around them. He had a generous assortment of species, all different colors and sizes--including a threatening amount of kudzu winding its way up the siding of his small house. 

Yeah. Nothing special. At least that's what he thought, until noticing that six of his Hydrangea blooms had been removed, nothing remaining but the stems. Erwin inspected the rest of the plants with a puzzled expression, noting nothing else out of the ordinary. 

He double-checked the handle on the fence's gate to see it remained closed before returning to the house to finish his coffee.

***

The second and third time, his Azaleas and Pansies had been the victims.

Erwin purchased a padlock, finding it a bit difficult to remove it from the plastic package, holding it between his legs as he wrestled the scissors with his only arm. It was frustrating; he shouldn't need to _buy_ a lock--for something so silly as stolen flowers, anyway. But Erwin was determined to at least hinder whoever it was, and he snapped the lock in place, rattling the chain-length gate to ensure it worked. 

He fell asleep on the couch that night, listening for the sound of treading through his thin blanket.

***

One morning, Erwin woke up especially early--around five, just as the sun began to take roost. He was unlocking the back door when he looked up, catching sight of a thin leg dangling from the rear of the fence. The hoisted stranger was making their escape. Erwin quickly shuffled out the door, wrapping his robe tighter to his frame, not bothering to make use of the ties.

"Excuse me." Erwin's voice was still scratchy with sleep.

A head snapped around to look at him--black hair slinging in his direction. It was just a boy. He was strikingly small, clad in nothing but a navy blue collared shirt and thin white shorts. The boy had socks on, but Erwin couldn't really fathom why someone would wear them without shoes in such a soil-filled place. His small eyes were narrowed, drowning somewhere between distrust and annoyance.

"Shit," the boy huffed. He had been caught. "Just let me go, old man. I promise I won't come back."

Erwin kept his face stern, though he suddenly realized he felt no real anger in his being.

"This is the fourth time you've broken in to my garden," he noted. "I'd appreciate you coming down from there."

The boy clicked his tongue. "They're just flowers."

"You can't just trespass on someone else's property," Erwin said. "If you are that interested in gathering vegetation, you could have just asked."

The boy swung his legs over the fence, jumping downward before landing before Erwin without so much as a plop. One of his socks slipped down his shin. His brows furrowed as he looked Erwin up and down.

"How do you efficiently plant these anyway? You only have one arm." 

Ah. He didn't tread lightly.

"The same way someone who has two arms would, it just takes a little more time." Erwin couldn't help but stare at the boy's physique--lithe and tiny, yet muscular, standing at least one foot shorter than him.

Erwin licked his lips before giving him a warm smile.  
"Do your parents know where you are?" 

"No."

"How old are you, anyway?" Erwin was genuinely curious. He knew it was common for kids to sneak out, but he had never heard of one doing so by morning light.

"Thirteen."

Erwin gulped, immediately feeling a pang of guilt in his chest for eyeing the boy's body.

"You're too young to be setting yourself up for such trouble. I could've called the cops, you know."

"And I would've told them you lured me here, old man. You probably need the company. Disabled and single, it seems."

But the boy's words didn't phase Erwin all that much. He had heard it all--jokes about how his remaining arm must get tired while driving, bathing, jacking off. How tiresome it would be for someone to adjust to a husband with one arm. 

The words stopped stinging long ago.

"My name is Erwin Smith." He locked eyes with the boy. "I'm disabled and, yes, I live alone. That is no reason for you to steal my things."  
He finally pulled a smirk from the boy. 

"Levi. And if you're that interested in company, you could've just asked."

***

Erwin invited the boy-- _Levi_ \--to the patio for coffee, though the boy didn't really drink it. Levi had been right, the close presence of another person was refreshing. So when Levi pressed on the back door, signaling he was curious about Erwin's house, the elder man let him in. 

Levi strolled in without a sound, not bothering to remove his dusty socks before ironically commenting on how clean Erwin's house was. Erwin claimed he cleaned ruthlessly, but in truth, the good condition was mainly from his stale routine.

"I'm hungry," Levi declared. He made himself at home so fast, and with such nonchalance.

Before Erwin could ask if Levi wanted a snack of some sort, the boy was opening his refrigerator, spotting a bottle of juice and reaching for it. Levi's shirt inched up his back, revealing a small portion of smooth, milky skin. Erwin couldn't stop looking, couldn't stop wondering what it would feel like beneath the pads of his fingertips.

_This is wrong._

"Will you help me?"

_Oh, God._

"Alright."

Erwin hooked his arm around the tiny waist before him, lifting so tiny fingertips could grasp the bottle. The skin of Levi's back was just barely damp with sweat and his tiny heels lightly ghosted over Erwin's knees. Levi smelled of clean linen and no-tear shampoo. Erwin's cock stirred.

_Warm._

"I thought you were hungry."

_Put him down. Now._

"This will do," Levi shrugged as he was lowered to the tile. He fumbled with the cap before turning around and demanding, "Open it for me."

He held the bottle as Erwin twisted, but his strong grip jarred the juice, sending some sloshing on the front of Levi's shirt. 

"Shit--" Erwin cursed, stumbling to still the bottle.

Levi frowned, but murmured, "S'okay," in a small voice before looking up at Erwin. 

Erwin's judgement suddenly lapsed, and he couldn't stop himself from lifting the bottle to Levi's slightly parted mouth, coaxing Levi to drink as he stared, fixated on the blonde man.

"Is it good?" 

What the hell was he saying? 

"Uh huh."

Cheeky. Adorable. Young.

Erwin gasped when Levi propelled himself on his toes, arms extending to hang loosely on Erwin's broad shoulders. His tiny body awkwardly bumped against a much larger one. The touch was unexpected, quick, _wrong_. So, so wrong. Levi was thirteen. Thirteen and placing his hands on a grown man. Thirteen and _hard_.

"Levi," Erwin whispered, leaning down to catch the boy's mouth in a small, open kiss. 

Levi's teeth bumped against Erwin's tongue. He could tell it was strange and unfamiliar to the teenager, but that didn't stop Levi from tilting his head and letting a little sigh to escape his occupied mouth. That same sigh traveled straight to Erwin's dick, prompting him to push his hips forward, just a little, just enough to let Levi _know_. 

_Stop._

"Levi, w--we shouldn't," he tried. Tried to pull back, placing his fingers on Levi's wet lips. The boy tasted of apple juice, something that turned Erwin on more, though he didn't quite understand why.

"You already kissed me. C'mon." Levi's little hands gripped Erwin's shirt, before he looked up at Erwin, all pinkened skin and glazed eyelids, and whispered,

"I wont tell."

Erwin half-nodded, letting himself be tugged to the chair at his small kitchen table. Levi dropped Erwin's arm, motioning for him to remove his robe. Erwin cooperated and let the fabric slip off his bare shoulders, leaving him settling in the chair in nothing but his silk sleep pants.

"You... You look good," Levi whispered. Half an hour ago, Erwin wouldn't have bet that Levi could look and sound so bashful, so embarrassed, but now he was drinking in the scene with such fervor it knocked the wind out of him.

"Thank you. You do, as well."

"I'm going to take mine off now." 

Usually, such amateur bedroom talk would have left Erwin feeling strange, in a rush to get off and deject himself from the situation. Levi's announcements riled him up even more, though--his deafening innocence peeking through the mask of icy demeanor. 

Erwin shivered when Levi climbed on shaky legs into his lap. The boy's shirt was still on, but Erwin didn't press him to remove it. His knees barely reached either side of Erwin's thighs, his white socks rubbing against Erwin's clothed legs. Levi's cock looked achingly hard, flushed pink and curving up to meet his navel. Erwin couldn't block the images of taking it in his hand and rubbing the leaking tip, soft and slow, watching Levi shudder until he rocked his hips into the touch. 

"I thought it... It would be easier for you this way. So I can do most of the work."

"How thoughtful of you, Levi," Erwin whispered, leaning to nip a trail around Levi's ear. He stayed there long enough to swirl his tongue around the shell of Levi's ear before the young boy let a moan escape his throat and whined.

"Hurry." Levi looked nervous as he said it, like he should be punished for rushing the escapade along.

Erwin chuckled at that, making sure Levi balanced himself before tentatively taking Levi's cock in hand. Their foreheads met through a thin film of perspiration, Erwin's eyes boring into Levi's closed lids. Erwin stroked slowly, careful not to overwhelm the boy on his lap. Levi let out a drawn out whine when Erwin slipped a finger down to press gently on his perineum, and Erwin couldn't stand it. His own cock strained against the loose confines of his pants, twitching each time an audible sound was heard from the smaller boy.  
Levi placed his hand on Erwin's, nudging it away. Erwin met his eyes, questioning.

"Will you?" That's all Levi asked.

"Hm?" 

"You know."

_Oh._

Erwin knew what Levi meant. He was asking Erwin to have sex with him--to fuck him right here in his home, in his little socks and navy shirt, until Erwin could make him beg like the child he was.

He didn't have to assure Levi with words. Instead he scooped Levi into his arm, hurrying up the stairs as quickly as he could without losing his balance. He dropped Levi on his own  
bed, only turning his back to retrieve an opened vial of lube from his bathroom cabinet. The few seconds in the bathroom felt like minutes--spent wondering if Levi had done this before, if he knew what he was doing.

_He's thirteen, of course he's probably never done it._

Erwin questioned that, however, because when he reentered the bedroom, he found Levi on his back with his arm under his raised knees. Erwin could barely breathe. There Levi was--exposed, ready, willing--waiting to be wrecked. He didn't ask if Levi was a virgin, partly because he didn't wish to embarrass him but mostly because Erwin didn't really wish to know.

He pushed the thought of wanting to be the first to devour Levi away, for now.

"L-Levi-"

"I said hurry," Levi raised his voice.

Erwin wasted no time. 

His slicked fingers were swallowed quicker than expected, Levi's heat surrounding them tighter than he had ever experienced in a man or woman. Erwin hesitated in movement until Levi pushed down, his arms still supporting his short legs. He added a third finger, watching Levi squirm until Erwin knew he couldn't take it anymore. Erwin let his pants fall to his knees--not waiting or caring to completely step out of them--before lining his cock up against Levi's opening. He held Levi's legs straight up against his chest, relishing in the contact of the socks against his bare skin.

Erwin could feel the heat, and panted, unabashedly craving it. 

"You can do it now," Levi gasped, involuntarily bending his knees as the head of Erwin's cock eased in, slippery and somewhat painful. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Levi." 

And Erwin made it a goal not to, slipping in gradually before filling Levi to the hilt. Levi was so small, so young, but he took Erwin so well, only slightly faltering in his ability. The impulse to grab Levi by the hip and mercilessly rock into him until he couldn't catch his breath buzzed in Erwin's mind, fogging his perception. 

_I can't do that. He can't take it._

"I can take it."

And then Levi was spreading his legs, wriggling his body and trying to make Erwin thrust faster.

"Fuck," Erwin hissed. 

So needy. 

He slid almost entirely out of Levi before ramming into him once more, repeating this over and over as Levi was biting into his own tiny forearm and leaving marks from his front teeth. Levi's cock bobbed, brushing against his hairless stomach, and Erwin's speed and depth increased--his hips snapping fast in short thrusts, pounding into Levi's deep, sensitive spot. 

The flush that crept up Levi's face--that was halfway planted in the bed, now--caused Erwin's thrusts to falter. The small yelps spilling from Levi's lips, the way his eyes rolled back in his head on their own accord--

"Mnn," Levi cried, "E-Erwin, I--" 

Levi's words were replaced by a broken cry, the ragged noise stretching out over a period of at least ten seconds, before he straightened a knee and curled his toes, coming in small spurts over his chest. 

Erwin lost it. 

"Didn't even have to touch you," Erwin practically moaned, the spasms within Levi milking his cock as he spilled into Levi. His hand tightened around Levi's ankle and didn't ease up until he could breathe again.

***

They ended up back in the brightly-lit kitchen, donning their clothes without word. 

"I can get you more flowers," Levi said cordially, lifting the discarded juice bottle from the counter top.

Erwin leaned back in his chair. 

"That won't be necessary, Levi. Just ask if you would like to pick some."

Levi eyed him, running a finger around the opening of the drink. He looked nervous.

"If I take them without asking, can we do that again?"

Erwin laughed cheekily, replying, "No. Just ask. I'm disabled and single, remember?"

Levi no longer climbed over the fence, just stood at the gate in his sock-covered feet until Erwin shuffled him inside. 

And whenever he needed something, he looked up at Erwin and smiled as he asked, "Will you help me?"

Erwin always obliged.


End file.
